


An Animal's Instinct

by Katygirl345



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: AGAIN READ THE DAMN TAGS, Biting, Choking, Choose Your Own Character, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucking, Groping, Half Beast, I hate using Non con tags it doesn't apply to my work, Kissing, Last warning READ THE DAMN TAGS!, NSFW, NSFW Art, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Potions Accident, Raking, Read at Your Own Risk, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Smut, Special Request from a discord user, Stripping, Teasing, This May or may not have Non con, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping, You Have Been Warned, event spoilers, half wolf, lucifer x reader, may or may not have Non con touching, possibly romantic, read the damn tags, reader x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katygirl345/pseuds/Katygirl345
Summary: Paws and Claws event:After Mammon and Satan break the antidote, all 7 brothers are stuck as half beast for another week! You hoped that things might not get out of hand but things might get a little bit interesting as soon as all of the brother starts turning(I might include some chapters to this series so be paient I haven't decided on it yet! Make sure read the rules I have stated!)
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 27





	An Animal's Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> *comes in with a cup of hot cocoa and sits on the couch* Okay *sips cocoa* Some users from AO3 or a certain discord users WHO CLEARLY don't even understand "READ AT yA OWN RISK!!!!" So I'll be including some ground rules that will also apply to all future AO3 Fan fics that I write:
> 
> 1\. This fan fic may or may not have Non con! Look I'm trying to make easier A03 users find my work because it not that easy to find users works on the search engine! I dare you to try and search up the 328 works on AO3 without any archive warnings to see that it isn't easy.  
> 2\. I don't add any archive warnings to my fan fics because I think that they don't apply to my writing and plus Archive warnings are wack to me!  
> 3.I am NOT HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR TRAUMA OR ANY STUFF LIKE THAT after reading my Fan Fic! You as the reader is held resonsible for all of that! Even though I care about the readers safety......but readers need to be aware Of what they Reading! This means that you are argeeing to read my fan fic and is comfortable with the content..... If you feel uneasy or uncomfortable reading my fan fic then STOP OR DON"T READ IT AT ALL!!  
> 4\. again if you feel uncomfortable or uneasy while you are reading my fan fic.......then why are you reading it........please STAP reading!  
> 5.READ THE DAMN DANG ON TAGS!! its important because they may have some of your triggers  
> 6\. I have turned on Comment Moderation, I don't want any type of Negative feedback about my fan fic! I'm allowing only positive feedback/ comments and also critics. I create content like this for people who enjoy this type of stuff!  
> 7\. and MOST IMPORTANTLY READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!  
> *It is very exciplict*  
> any questions? if not Keep calm and carry on!
> 
> one last thing someone has given me a request to write a READER x OC fan fic! So this will be my first time writing so bare with me okay! If you would like to read a story request please leave down in the comment section or in my inbox!

_**The day before tomorrow** _

Letting out a small sigh, you answered. " I wish this animal transformation potion would last longer! Well all things have to come any end though!"

You was feeling upset that all 7 brothers were transformed into animals due to an accidental potion, they were going to change back to normal since Luke had the antidote. " I wish I could stay as a panda bear for a little bit longer! But Y/N right all things mutst come to an end I suppose!", Asmo sighed.

Levi sighed. "ME too!" 

" I wish could've sleep with this fox tail a little bit longer time!", Belphie sighed.

Beel smiled, " Well I'm kinda of happy that were changing back to normal! It was fun being a lion but I'm ready to eat some cooked food now!" 

"Well you're in luck! because i have the Antidote right here!", As Luke exclaimed and show the bottle of antidote on the table. "Once you all drink, you'll reverse back to your normal forms!"

" Finally, we can end this nonsense already!", As Luci let out a small sigh.

Suddenly you notice that Satan and Mammon were playing with the antidote while rolling it back and forth on the table. " Um Mammon and Satan I don't think that's good idea to play with the antidote like that!",as you warned them.

Luke answered. " Hey you two!! be careful with that Antidote it takes another week to make it!!!!"

Mammon interrupted. " Relax its fine I'm being careful see---!?"

**CRACK**

Satan's eyes widened with shock along with everyone else.

As they watched the antidote shattered into pieces on floor and liquid inside it spilled. Everyone was speechless, knowingly enough that it was too late change back right now and had to wait another week for antidote to come in. Luci immediately twitched brows and furiously shouted. "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMON!!!!!! SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATAN!!!!"

Both Satan and Mammon cowered with fear as they started running after Luci began chasing them. Asmo let out a chuckle as he grinned. " Well I guess I get stay cute bear after all!"

Belphie sighed as he smiled, " Well I guess we're stuck like this for another week!"

"WWWWOW THAT'S AWESOME!! I GET TO STAY LIKE THIS FOR ANOTHER WEEK!!!?", As Levi dazzled his eyes with amazement.

Beel let out a small sigh." I well I guess its more raw meat for me! Next week!"

You couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

_**The next day** _

You woke up the next morning and head downstairs to the dining hall, to find out that everyone except for you was acting like a bunch of wild animals literally. You walk in and greeted, "Good Morning everyone ! I hope everyone had a good sleep last night?"

Belphie frowned as he yawned . "Y/N I would have a good night sleep if someone didn't start howling in the middle of the night!", and glared at Lucifer.

"I told you that was just an instinct!! Its not like I can help myself!!?", As Luci growled. 

With confused look on your face, you ask. " What howling I didn't hear any howling last night?" 

Asmo asked very confusely, "What did you mean Y/N? You didn't hear the howling last night??"

" Eh?? I didn't hear anyone howling last night?? I was gaming last night!", as Levi answered.

" Well I guess you're a heavily sleeper Y/N! Luci was howling last night due to his animal instinicts!", As Asmo explained and yawned, "I swear I didn't get any beauty sleep after that howling!!"

Luci furrowed his brow very furiously as he repeated. " Do I have to say it again I told you that was an instinct!! Its not can't control it myself!"

" You know that there aren't any full moons in the devildom right Luci?", as you asked. 

Luci sighed with distress as he answered." Yes I do know that!"

"You know none would have happen if Luci didn't transform into wolf!" as Mammon sighed and shook his head.

Satan nodded. "Yea I couldn't agree more with you Mammon!" 

Then suddenly out of nowhere, Luci immediately hits them both on the head very angrily. Mammon and Satan shouted in pain, "OUCH WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!?!?"

Luci glared at them very furiously as he answered. "WELL THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN IF YOU TWO HADN'T BREAK THE ANTIDOTE BY ACCIDENT!!! Now we have to wait another week for an antidote!"

The both of them smiled nervously at Luci with embarassement. "Oops I guess that was my bad I couldn't help myself tho......heh", Mammon chuckled nervously.

"I guess you're right after all!", as Satan smiled nervously.

Luci let out a small sigh once again.

You then noticed that everyone had their school uniforms on and you couldn't help but ask. "Hey why is everyone dressed in their school uniform today?"

Luci explained, "Y/N, because we have to attend our today!"

You looked at them with a stern look on your face as you answered. " Yea but, do realize that you can't attend school looking like a bunch of animals right?"

Suddenly everyone's eyes widened with shock as realized the pure truth hit them really hard," Wait! Y/N is right!!", as Asmo exclaimed, "We can't go to school looking like this!!? What would everyone else think if they saw us like THIS!?"

Satan worried, " Y/N and Asmo are right Luci! what would they do if they laughed us!?! Besides we cant get another antidote for a week tho!" 

Belphie sighed, " And here I thought things couldn't possibly get even worser than before!"

" _Tch just my luck when I forgot to Luke tell Diavolo that I won't make it to the student council meeting today!"_ , As Luci paused for moment, "Okay I've decided to that we won't attending class or school until another week has past and Luke brings in another antidote!"

Mammon cheered. "YES NO SCHOOL WOOHOO!!!!"

Luci glared at Mammon, " HOWEVER!!! This will not excuse you from doing your class assignment! I'll be making sure that you all receive your class assignments and homework so that you won't fall behind class!" 

Mammon argued, "WHAT!?! SO I DON"T GET A DAY OFFF!!!? BUT WHAT about Y/N and LEVI!!!?" 

Luci let a small sighed as he rolled his eyes, " No one will be getting a day off! Y/N and Levi are excluded from this because Y/N is a human since the spell had no effect on her, which she'll be attending her classes, and Levi has online classes so it shouldn't be problem for him!"

Levi chuckled, " HEEHEE sucks to be you!" 

" You guys are so fucking Lucky!", As Mammon pouted and frowned.

Then Luci turns towards you and asks. " Y/N, I need you to do me a favor and stop by Diavolo to tell him cancel all my afternoon student council meetings!" 

You nodded. 

" And also if he asks......", as he let out a small sigh, " Try to explain it very clearly to him...."

You nodded one more time, " Don't you worry about I'll make sure that tell him once after my classes done or when I get to school!" 

Suddenly, You notice that Beelzebub was still eating the raw meat since he was still a lion. You couldn't help but force a smile and politely ask him. " Hey Beel, are you sure you don't want me to make you some cooked food instead of raw meat?"

Beel shook his head as he contiuned to eat the raw meat, " Naw no thanks Y/N! Its actually pretty good once you get used to the taste!", and asked as he offered you piece. "Want some?"

You smiled nervously as you declined. " Um no thanks! I'm good!" 

Beel shrugged, " Well more for me then!", as he contiuned munching on the raw meat. 

_**Many hours later....** _

After school was over, you headed over to Luci's room to tell him the entire conversation you had talk with Diavolo today. You knocked on his door and answered. " Hey Luci! its me, Y/N! may I come in please?" 

Luci answered. " Come in"

You entered his room and closed the door behind you while asking, "Hey Luci, did you want to see me about something?"

" Yes I did!", As he nodded, " So how did you're conversation go with Diavolo today? What did he say?"

You smiled nervously hoping he wouldn't ask about that conversation you had with Diavolo. " Welll you see what happened was......" you answered. As you're explaining, you tell that Diavolo didn't take you very seriously after you told about what happen to seven brothers yesterday. In you could still hear Diavolo's laughter in your head or at least from a far away distance tho.

Luci let out a small sigh as he answered. " I was afriad you was going say that! So I called him myself on my D.D.D to make sure he understood what was the situation! He finally understood everything now!"

You looked at him with a stern look on your face and paused. " _THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF ME TELLING LORD DIAVOLO IN THE FIRST PLACE?! AM I A JOKE TO YOU!?!"_

"Is that all you want too tell me?", as you let out a small sigh and asked.

He answered. " No, that's not all I wanted it from you though......I need your help to control these wolf instincts of mines"

Your eyes suddenly widened with surprise as you answer. " Wait do you really want me too help you out?" 

"Yes that's right Y/N!", as he replied." I know nothing about these instincts and how they even work tho so I'm asking you for your assistance! So will you help me Y/N?"

You immediately agree to help out Luci.

_**A few Minutes later....** _

You was looking through your D.D.D's search engine on some facts about wolves. Luckingly, you eventually find some facts, " Let's see here, ah yes found!", as you replied, "It say here that wolves have about 200 million scent cells and which can smell other animals more than one mile (1.6 kilometers) away.Humans only have about 5 million to be exact~"

Luci nodded, "I already knew about that fact, it happened earlier when I found Mammon trying sneak out of the house after we had got turned into animals."

" Okay it says here that are that largest members in the Canidae family which means that they have the same traits as dogs too as well!", As you contiuned, "Also they can hear as far as 6 miles away in a forest and ten miles away on the open tundra!" 

"Well I know about that too you know! Remember, I could hear your heart beating", as he replied, "Also do have traits of dog after all!"

You thought, " Oh yea I remember now! Well how about this one? Its says here that a hungry wolf can eat 20 pounds of meat in a single, which is akin a human eating one hundred hamburgers! Which includes the bones, fur, and meat." 

Luci's eyes immediately widened his eyes with surprised as he answered. " 20 pounds of meat!?! There's no way I could eat all of that in one bite! I mean Beel devour it all in one bite despite he being still hungry from this point on tho!"

Agreeing to his words, you let out a small chuckle, " Well you could say that tho! Heh, heres another one! A wolf can run about 20 miles (32 km) per hour, and up to 40 miles (56 km) per hour when necessary, but only for a minute or two. They can “dog trot” around 5 miles (8km) per hour and can travel all day at this speed." , as you contiuned to explained.

"Wolves can swim distances of up to 8 miles (13 kilometers) aided by small webs between their toes."

" I knew about the running part already...... plus I also knew that they are amazing swimmers as well too!", as He let out small sigh, " Tell me something else about them that I don't already know about them.

You looked at him with a stern look on your face, " _Again I am Joke to you Luci!? Since you seem to know a lot more about wolves than me!",_ as you let out the small sigh, " Well wolves comes in forms of packs,the strongest pairing female and male lead the pack and are also known as Alphas. And also--!" 

Suddenly, your face turns a bright red color as you stutter nervously,"A-And T-They--!!?"

Luci immediately furrowed his brows as he interrupted. " Come on now spill it out? And what do these Alpha males and female do?"

You gulped nervously as you answered. " Its says that only Alphas can only mate with each others, in which they have to go through heat during mating season, in order for them to raise the strongest wolf pups!"

The room went silent for a moment or two, then a small smirk came across Luci's lips as he wagged his tail, "Oh so the Alpha males and female can only mate with each other? Is that so, I would be consider the strongest alpha male leader?"

You nodded nervously, "Yes that would be true after all since you are an alpha---!?"

Suddenly then out of nowhere, Luci immediately pins you down onto his bed. Your cheeks started to become flustered with reddness as your heart started beat very loudly. Judging by Luci's expression you could see that he was about to go into his heat cycle already. His cheeks were flustered a bright of pinkness and streams of sweat came down on his face as of decribing of having a sexual desire at the moment. Without any hestation, you calmly ask. "Um Luci are you about to go into your heat cycle at the moment right now?"

He panted very heavily as he nodded. " Yes I'm about to enter my heat cycle right now....... but unfortunately I can't hold myself back anymore tho. I've been dying to have you all to myself tonight!"

" Well I see then......!", as you let out a small sigh and answered. " Are you sure you want to do this with me? "

He nodded very eagerly. "Yes I want to do it with you! Let's mate with each other Y/N!", as he untied his tie and removed it from his shirt. From there on, he kissed you deeply and passionately as both your tongues swirled around with each other. Your heart jolts in your chest as it skips a beat and you feel the warmness of his tongue. As he contiunes kiss you, his hands slides down on your lower thighs.

As soon as yours and his lips part way, He seductively whispers into your ears, " Y/N I didn't know you could be this sexier when you're in bed with me!"

" Well I could the same thing to you, since its seems like you got even more sexier after you changed into wolf", As you smirked and let out a small chuckle. 

A smirk came across his lips as he ordered. " Take off your clothes! That's an order!"

You nodded obediently as you stood up from the bed and immediately took off your clothes while leaving your bra & underwear intact. Luci stood up from his bed and starting examing your body.

His fingers slightly touched your skin as it slid down to to your underwear and lightly rubbed your private areas. You make a lewd sound as your cheeks flushed with reddnesss. " L-Luci n-not there please! MM--!"

Luci chuckled, "Heh Y/N, I didn't know you was this sensitive to the touch! I think I might have to loosen you up a bit!" 

He immediately placed his fingers inside of your panties as he slids one of them inside and starts fingering you. Your body began to betray itself as you squirm around and felt his fingers move around inside of you. From there on, he rapidly fingers you inside as soon as he places his finger inside of you. You couldn't help but let out loud moan that was full of pleasure and arousal.

" L-Luci not t-there!Ah--! If you do that I'll---! AAAH!!" 

Sliding his fingers out, he let out small chuckled as he looked at his fingers dripping with your sweet nectar, " Heh It seems like your already wet!! I think I've loosen you up a bit!", as he licked his fingers, " Well now Im ready for a meal now!"

He kisses down on your neck as he begins groping your breasts while sliding off your bra and exposing them out. From there on, he started kissing down on your back as he left some bite marks on your sensitive soft skin. Sliding off your panties, he takes a bite out of your ass cheeks very hard and you yelp in pain. " OUCH L-LUCI!!!!? THAT HURTS YOU KNOW!!!"

Luci chuckled, " What I can't help myself!! You're body is just so sexy right now! I want it all to myself right now! Or should I stop?" 

You blushed intensely as you answered. "N-No! Don't you dare stop! K-Keep going please!" 

"Thats a good girl! Now get on the bed and lie on your back! so I can give you some pleasure and attention!", As he ordered with a smile that said don't you dare defy me. You nodded silently as you get back on the bed and lie on your back. He then took out a vibrator out from his drawers. Next he spreaded out your legs as he turned on the vibrator to the highest settings and places it inside of you. Your body starts betraying itself as the vibrator massages the inside of your wall. Luci demandly ordered. " Don't you dare cum until I say so!" 

You nodded silently as you try your best not cum.

However your body contiunes to betray itself as it flinched and shivered to the vibrator's movements. You started to squirm around the bed as you grasped your hands on the sheets. Suddenly, you couldn't hold it in much longer as you out a loud moan, " L-Luci I think I'm gonna I'm gonna gonna--!Ah--!!"

Your sweet honey nectar spatters on Luci's face, you face turns bright red with embarrasment. " OH my goodness I'm sorry Luci!! I-I didn't mean to cum without your permission!!"

Luci chuckled as he took out the vibrator from inside of you and the sweet nectar off his face. " Well now it seems like you're a naughty girl after all Y/N? I'll have to punish you for that!" 

Then out of nowhere, Luci's immediately turns you over on your stomach as he takes out a handheld whip and lifts up your hips. From there on, he starts whipping your ass as you moan loudly and you eagerly begged for more, "Ah~! YES DADDY!! Whip me EVEN MORE MORE!! I've been a very naughty girl at this moment!"

Small smirk came across Luci's lips as he contiuned to whip you at Rapidly pace until your ass began to swelll up with pain and redness. " Well aren't you being a bad little girl tonight? Am I correct Y/N?, as he chuckled and asked, " So tell me Y/N? How does it feel to be punished at the moment?"

" I-I-It feels wonderful right now!!! Can you please punish me even more than before!", as you seductively begged for more.

Your lust was started to growled for more pleasure and pain from Luci, in which he was turning you so much that you want him inside of you right now. Luci knew how much you wanted be fucked by him so badly that he decided to make your dreams become a reality. He immediately undressed himself as he turned you over on the side of your stomach on the bed as he lift your thighs, " You know what Y/N? I think Im going give some pain and pleasure tonight!", as he smirked,"Its a shame that I get to to have you all for myself tonight!"

He then inserted himself inside of you and started to thrust at a rhythmatic pace. "MM-! God Y/N when did you get so hot all of sudden?", as he seductively groaned.

You body flinches for a moment as you felt something hard go inside. "AH Fuuck me--!! When did you get this hard Luci!?", As you seductively answered, " And always this hot when you sexy me up really good! Ah yes more--!!" 

He chuckled as he rapidly thrust a lot faster than before, " Well I guess my heat cycle must've turned you on! I actually enjoy seeing this sexy side of you likewise so!" 

From there started go even further and further deep inside of you could feel the inside of your walls start to tightened up as you lustfully moaned for pleasure, "Oh YES YES!!! Ah--! Fuck me yes---!!"  
  
  


As he continued to fuck you, he immediately flipped you over on your back while spreading you legs wide until his face leaned in closer to your breasts. He immediately begin to suck on one of the nipples on your breast as you cried out, " L-Luci n-not there!! Ah--!!! MM--!"

After he finished sucking left a bite mark on your breast's nipples and leaned in further inside of you. Your hands wrapped his back as you dug your nails throug his skin and scratched down his back. "Y/N I think getting even closer to your core right up this point right now!", as he seductively answered," I can almost feel like even close right now!"  
  


You panted very heavily, " I think you've might be after all! Y-You're even closer than--AH! Fuck Luci--!

Suddenly, you feel tight grasp on your neck as he lightly chokes you. You could also feel yourself having a orgasm as your belly lits up with fireworks. Finally he fills your core up with his cum and as you let out a lot moan with full a pleasure and arousal.

_**A Few Mins later...** _

You and Luci were resting on his bed after having receiving so much pleasure tonight, " God I felt this good after you transformed into an animal Luci!", You excitedly answer. 

"Well now seem like I enjoyed it as well too you know!", He let out a small chuckled, " Y/N, you are my property, since I'm a wolf after all!"

Your cheeks begin to turned a brightness of red as you nervously asked. "W-what do you mean by P-Property!?"

Luci smirks at you as he answered. " Since I marked my territory on you, this will make sure that my brothers have clear understand that you are mine!"

You immediately hide your face into the clovers of his sheets very embarrasingly. Luci couldn't help but let out another chuckled, "Still shy as always Y/N!" , as he patted your and kissed your forehead while allowing you to get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudo and comment please if you enjoyed my story! Also I enjoy writing content like this for my readers to enjoy and I won't let anyone make judgement about my writing. I won't tolerate haters! Okay let me cut to the chase and let me be honest........ what people don't seem to understand is that I don't want all my fan fics to be seen as Non con........because I want write stuff for people who enjoy stuff like this....... when someone said to me that my fanfic makes feel uncomfortable or uneasy after reading I felt guilty for making them uncomfortable but at same time I felt like my feelings were hurt...... because they viewed as non con..... Im speaking up about this because I'm trying to improve my writing skills due to fact I have trouble trying to express myself / feelings
> 
> I set some ground rules so that people will understand that my writing is not meant to hurt people or others people's feeling. I don't want this to view as a non con and I had no intentions of writing one! As a writer I need you to not judge a book by its cover til you've read the story
> 
> Making assumptions about another person is common, but making judgements about other people is not ok.
> 
> "Never Judge someone without knowing the whole story, You may think you understand but you don't"
> 
> "Don't judge people just because they sin differently than you."
> 
> Keep those quotes in mind and be a little patient with me........... I might surprise you one day!


End file.
